I'm Sailor Moon What Heck Am I Saying?
by Raylita
Summary: A new team of Sailor Scouts are here to stop a new destruction and the Spirit Detectives are there to help. But what if the leader of the Sailor Scouts doesn't want to join? Will a certain fire demon change that? HieixOC Not A Crossover!
1. Meet Ms Kuramoto

As my alarm clock went off again, waking me from my sleep, taking me away from that dream. The same dream I've been having for three weeks in a row now. Of death and destruction.

.

..

.

As I walked into the the school ground, I sighed.~Why must I be plagued by that dream, it doesn't make sense.~ I sighing again, as I continued to walk.

"Do you think its her?" "No, I doubt it." "Why?" "I mean, she doesn't have friends, she doesn't talk to anyone, and she gets in trouble with the school." I over heard. Glancing in the direction, I knew who it was. The school's top four students. I knew they were talking about me, and I ignored it. There are reasons as to why I do what I do.

.

..

.

"Ms. Kuramoto! Pay Attention!" I glanced away from the window and looked at the teacher and back at the window. I already knew what today's lecture was, I know it doesn't give me an excuse as to why I didn't listen, but thats the way I am. "Ms. Kuramoto, for your punishment today, you will escort our new students." Now that caught my attention. I looked away from the clouds outside towards the front. There stood four student, dessed in the schools uniform.

I glanced at the teacher to see his face still red, but fading. I sighed and gathered my stuff and walked towards the front. "Now before I let Ms. Kuramoto show them around, lets have them introduce themselves." Mr. Itsuki said. I always knew he loved to torture students for the fun of it, I just need proof though.

"Yusuke Urameshi, as long as you're on my good side, then you're alright." "Kazuma Kuwabara, same as this idiot over here." He said pointing at the one name Yusuke. "Hello, I'm Suichi Minamino forgive my friends, and this is Hiei, he doesn't like to talk much." He said, with a smile.

I groaned mentally as I heard some girls sigh. I walked past them and montioned for them to follow. Once we were outside the classroom, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pad and a pen. I quickly wrote on it and held the pad out to Suichi.

Gang's POV Earlier That Day

As the gang walked into Koenma's office, they noticed something was different.

"Gang, I'm afraid-" "Afraid that your going to be potty trained?" Yusuke asked as he notice Koenma only wearing a boy's underwear. Koenma dismissed it and continued. "I'm afraid that I have terrible news. Late last night,-" "Woah you were up past your bed time?" Kuwabara said, getting a laugh from Yusuke. Again, Koenma dismissed it. "Late last night, the Moon Queen visited me." This got the two demons attention. "The Moon Queen?" Kurama asked breathless. "Yes, Queen Rini herself." "Wait, whose Queen Rini, and there's a Moon Queen?" Yusuke asked dumbly."Yes, there is, and Queen Rini is the same Queen who helped her mother, Queen Serenity save the three worlds from destruction." Koenma said gravely.

"What destruction?" Yusuke asked. "What did Queen Rini say?" Kurama asked, making Koenma forget about Yusuke's question. "Queen Rini said, the same destruction from her day fighting as a Sailor Scout is back and there are new Sailor Scouts trying to stop the same destruction." Koenma said. "But, she said this destruction is different and the Scouts will require the help my Spirit Detectives."

.

..

.

"Ms. Kuramoto!" The teacher yelled at the blond haired girl. She just simply glanced at him before looking back outside again.

The gang looked at the teacher to practically see steam blowing out his ears. From what the gang can tell, she does this on a daily basis. "Ms. Kuramoto, for your punishment today, you will escort our new students." Now that caught her attention. She looked up at the front.

.

..

.

As the gang left the classroom, following Ms. Kuramoto, they looked around before Suichi spoke up. "She wants to see our class schedule." Kurama said to them, getting them out of their world. They gave Suichi their schedules and watched as she scanned each of them. Soon she gave them back thier schedules and pulled out a small note pad, she wrote something down before handing it to Kurama.

"She says that we have some of her classes. And that she'll help making sure you two are in your classes." Kurama said looking up at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "And you as well Hiei." He added to smirking demon, who was now glaring. "Wait, how does she know we ditch and along with Hiei.....and we didn't even know he ditches!!" Yusuke yell. Kurama handed the girl her pad back, and she wrote something down again before handing it back to Kurama. "She say, she knows the kind of people that ditch."

As soon as she had her note pad again, she walked off down the hall. She paused before pulling out a large note book and begin scribbling or writing something down. She turned and the notebook said with an arrow pointing to her right, and above the arrow said 'History'. Soon they followed her like that through out the school, with her stopping at everyone of their classes, telling them which one it is.

Kuramoto's POV

As I lead them through out the school, showing them which class is theres, I couldn't help but feel happy as I did this. But that soon changed as the Top Students walked into view, I quickly looked away, I changed my pace to a jog/power walk. I had to try and distance myself from the new students. I'm glad they didn't know my name. Once I was sure that I was outta sight, I looked back at the new students to see the Top Students talking to them.

"So how do you like our school?" Kari asked as she placed her weight on one of her legs.

"Its ok." Yusuke said while grinning at her.

"Do you boys need a guide?" Shay asked.

"No, its ok, Ms. Kuramoto is our guide." Suichi replied, pointing to where I was standing. I mentally beat myself up, forgeting that the Mr. Itsuki had yelled my name.

"Well where is Demonica?" Asked Fay. I felt my face redden as I heard what she said.

"Demonica?" Kuwabara asked.

"Everyone here calls her that since she glares at everyone. She doesn't have a lot of friends, and she's always introuble with the school; grades, dress code, and getting into fights." Carrie answered.

Tears fell from my face, silently hitting the floor, I glared at nothing as I turned to walk out the school, towards the only place that didn't have judgemental people in it.

Home.


	2. Painful Memories

Kuramoto's POV Few Minutes Later

As I walked through the door, more tears fell as I set my bag down. I couldn't believe them!! Why must it always be me? Why must fate torture me?

I walked into the kitchen, I paused as I stood in the door way. Pain stabbed my heart as no one stood in the kitchen, no one making dinner. I missed my parents.

Tears blurred my eyes as I made my way to the fridge. As I opened it, I wished my parents were still here. But I knew they wouldn't come back. Why you ask? Its because they're dead, they've been dead for about 13 years now.

Yeah, they passed away when I was three, leaving me to fend for myself. But its not their fault I'm alone, it was that damn drunkerd's fault. He couldn't take care of himself so he thought he could take my parents money away, instead, he took my parents' lives.

After they passed, I learned and taught myself how to take care of myself. No one knew that they were dead, mostly everyone thinks they're alive. I didn't want to tell anyone 'cause I would get pitied and I didn't want that. I wanted to prove to everyone that I can take care of myself. And I have been for 13 years now. At 3 years old, I had to go to Day Care, so I walked about...4 blocks and back. I went to the store and bought groceries, I learned how to cook for myself, cleaned the house, learned how to speak 6 different languages, learned to write and read along with solving math problems beyond my grade years, like 5th grade math, on my own.

Learned to dress, clean, and take care of myself with no ones help. I was the perfect child, so says some of the teachers when they saw me. I was the perfect child, but that changed when Maranda Takafugi hit some buttons that set me off.

~Flashback 10 Years Ago~

I was building a sand castle in the sand pin, minding my own business when a shadow blocked my light. I looked to see Maranda standing over me, along with her two friends.

"Can I help you?" I asked. "Yeah, you can, by getting out of my sand pin." She said with an evil smile. "But why can't we play together?" I asked, looking around to see enough room for her and her friends to play too. "Nope, I want the whole sand pin to myself, now get out." She said kicking some dirt into my face. I cough as I inhaled the dirt, my eyes watered as the dirt went into my eyes. "Why are you being mean?" I asked when I stopped coughing. "Cuz we're bigger than you, and we know your parents are dead and they can't do anything about it." One of her friends said, pushing me down. "Yeah! You're just an orphan who can't do anything!!! You can't write or read!!! And you're ugly!" Her other friend said, kicking my stomach.

"You're alone and no one is gonna help you!!!" Maranda said while stomping on my wrist. I cried out from the pain, god it hurt so much. They kept beating, telling me how pathetic I was. I opened my eyes a little, to see no one coming to help me or getting the teacher. Anger filled me as I glared at the other kids. No one was gonna help me. And to think I called them friends! Including Fay, Kari, Shay, and Carrie.

When one of Maranda's friends was about to kick me, I grabbed her leg and yanked it towards me, causing her to fall. I took the opportunity to jump up and I kicked Maranda's other friend in the stomach. I quickly turned to Maranda, she stood there, shock filling her face. I tackled her down and began punching her. After what seemed a long time, I was pulled away from her, tears fell from my face as I yelled endless stream of profanities.

~End Flashback~

I shook my head as tears fell from my face, I hated it when I cried, it made me seem weak and I didn't want that. I quickly grabbed a can of Coke and made my way to the living room. I opened the Coke and took a sip, my gaze going over to the clock which read 12:43.

~Only 3 hours and 17 minutes until I have to go to work.~ I thought as I took another sip of my soda.

Gangs' POV Lunch

When Fay, Shay, Kari, and Carrie showed them to the lunch room, Kurama couldn't help but speak up as they sat down.

"I wonder why Ms. Kuramoto disappeared without saying anything?" "Maybe she got tired of us and decided that, since she was done showing us around, she took off." Kuwabara said as he took a bite from his sandwich. "That or she something to do." Yusuke added as he began scarfing down his food.

"Oh boys!!" The gang looked to see Carrie standing up on top of the table. "Why don't you sit next to us!!" They just looked at each other before joining them.

~After School~

The gang had been through the wrost first day of school. After lunch, the gang had been attacked by fan girls, after that, they got ganged up by the other boys who blamed them for stealing the girls, then to top it all off, some girls thought it would be ok to attack them for their clothes, now they have to walk to the temporary house Koenma is making them stay at with shredded clothes!

"Man, if I had known the girls at this school would attack us for our clothes then I would've worn some armor!!!" Yusuke said as he rubbed his back. The others agreed as they had their fair share of bruises and cuts, along with sore muscles.

RING RING RING!

The gang stopped as Yusuke's communicator went off, they gave a quick look around before Yusuke opened his communicator. "Whats up Binky Butt?" "Yusuke, have you located the Scouts?" "Sorry but we were busy with the school you sent us to." He said. "Yes well, the Scouts should be going to that school, anyways, Queen Rini has given me some more information about the destruction that is about to happen. What you and the Scouts are about to face is a some what a demon, but something else as well. We don't know who or what these things are but look out for anything that is not your everyday thing. And also, its looking for 5 Soul Gems."

"What are Soul Gems?" Yusuke asked. "Thats what baffles me, Spirit World Intelligence has no record on Soul Gems, so you boys need to look out for it and report back on it. Queen Rini also told me that you need to find the Moon Princess." "Why? Isn't she with the queen?" Kuwabara asked. "No, apparently, someone kidnapped the princess when she was a baby and sent her to earth, so you boys need to find her. Once you do, she will be the next Moon Queen."

"So, her and Queen Rini will rule the Moon Kingdom together." Yusuke said. "No, when you find her, Queen Rini will pass, making the Moon Princess the Moon Queen." "So when we find her, Queen Rini will join her mother, leaving the princess to rule as queen?" Kurama asked, making sure he got it right. "Correct. Queen Rini also informed me that the leader of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon has not been found yet. Help the Scouts find her and then find the princess." Koenma said, before cutting the connection.

"Ok, lets drop our stuff off, change our clothes and find the Scouts." Yusuke said as he led his team back to their temporary house.


	3. I'm Sailor Moon What The Heck!

7 Hours Later Kuramoto's POV

"Bye, see ya guys tomorrow!" I said as I left the little resturant. I work at the Beach Gem Resturant, my boss, Katelyn, is awesome, I mean, she pays me like...$15 a day. I'm a cook/waitress/jaintor/cashier. Its funny really, whenever I cook the customers ask if I can do a live cooking, like, making their dishes in front of them, I don't mind but I find it funny. Anyway, my shift is over, I readjusted my bag and walked home. I sighed as the evening air breezed past me, make my hair follow it.

As I stared up at the sky, enjoying the view, but soon it darkened and the noise went away. I froze knowing what this was. I looked around and saw the people that were either going out or going home, turn to stone, even the cars. I turned and gasped, four girls stood in front of me, I didn't know who they were but they looked familiar though. It looks like they're fighting off the monster that was coming towards me. Everything in the monsters' path was destroyed, when I realized that the girls weren't even moving.

"Get out of the way!! Save yourselves!!" I yelled to them. I ran towards them but only to be stuck in place. Soon a light shown behind me, I looked to see a giant light, it divided itself into five different lights and they disappeared. I turned my attention to the monster, only to find it destroying the girls and was coming towards me.

"WATCH OUT!!!" I snapped back to reality to see a guy on a bike coming towards me. I jump out of the way and sigh in relief as he rides away. I shake my head, trying to get rid of the vision I had, that vision was the same one I've been having in my dreams for the past 3 weeks. Why is this dream haunting me? I think as I turned around a corner.

"GRRR."

I look up, hearing the growl to see some weird mutated dog thing. "Wh-what the?" Was all I said before it lunged at me. I jumped outta of the way, and looked at the dog thing again. Soon laughter pierced the silence that fell. "Try all you want little girl, but you won't get away from Grottem, he won't stop until he gets your Soul Gem." I looked up to see a guy standing in the air, with an evil smile.

"Wh-what are you talking about? And whats a Soul Gem?" I asked as I scooted away from the 'thing'. "Its what your soul takes the form of, any type of gem, any color, and any shape. But I'm mainly looking for 5 Soul Gems that contain great power, now lets see if yours is one!!" He said as he thrusted his hand out towards me.

A black orb was coming at me fast and I knew I couldn't dodge in time. I shut my eyes, waiting for whatever was gonna happen but.....nothing. I opened one eye to see the black orb gone and a light shining in front of me. My eyes widen as the light formed into something, a circular object. Once it fully appeared, it was a brooch, golden one to be exact. It had a cresent moon on the side, and next to it was a pink gem. It had four other gem on it, each four different colors. (If you guys don't remember the first season of Sailor Moon, then here's a simpler way to describe this part, think of a compass, the N, S, W, and E and put the colors red, blue, green, and yellow in any of those four directions.)

Instinctively, I reached out for the brooch, like, a missing part of me was found. Once my fingertips grazed the brooch, it flew into my hand. I turned and started to run, running until I found a dark alley. I quickly turned, avoiding the black orb that was aimed at my back. Once in the alley I shouted the words, 'Moon Prisom Power'.

Soon, my clothes changed and I was wearing different ones. I was wearing some what a school uniform only different. The shirt was white, and it was kinda like a one piece bathing suit, a red bow on the front, with the brooch in the middle of it, a blue skirt with a red bow in the back, and a blue collar with two thin white lines following the edge, then the sleeves ended an inch away from my shoulder with three white ruffles.

I was wearing red boots with a single white stripe going around the edge of it and a cresent moon, facing upwards on it. I was wearing long white gloves that ended at my elbows with three red ruffles. I didn't kow what else changed about me but when the 'thing' appeared, it seemed like I knew what to do.

I brought my hand up to my forehead and pulled, a tiara was between my thumb and fore finger. "Moon Tiara Magic!" I threw the tiara at the 'thing' and it was a direct hit, it made the 'thing' disappeared. The tiara came back to my hand and I replaced it on my forehead.

"Show yourself!!" The guy yelled. I stepped out with a smirk on my face. "Who the hell are you?! And where's that girl?!" He yelled. Soon I did these weird movements, while doing them I said, "I should be asking you that question, Its rude not giving your name first, and I'm gonna show you some manners. I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" I said as I ended the weird movements and stopped in a position where my left arm was up, doing the rock out sign, and my right arm was over my left, doing the same sign but pointing at the guy.

"Well Sailor Moon, until next time." He said before disappearing. I dropped my arms and sighed.

"Sailor Moon!" I turned to see four people I didn't expect to see, Fay, Shay, Kari and Carrie. They were wearing the same uniform thing as me but, Fay's uniform was a green color, Kari's uniform was a red color, Carrie's uniform was a blue, and Shay's uniform was a yellow. "Its great that you're here now and that you're joining the Sailor Scouts! I'm Sailor Jupiter." Fay said. "I'm Sailor Mars." Kari said with a smile. "Sailor Mercury." Carrie said as she waved a little. "And I'm Sailor Venus." Shay said.

I glared at them and turned away from them. "Who said I was joining you guys huh?" I heard them gasp but I ignored it though. I began walking away from them, toward the place where I dropped my bag.

"Why? Why D-" I cut her off before she can say that one thing that could set me off. "Because of the betrayal you and everyone else I've known gave me. I won't join you nor will I deny my destiny. I will continue to be Sailor Moon but I won't join you." With that said, I turned and walked home, bag in my hand.

Gang's POV

As they felt a weird demon energy burst, they took off in the direction of the energy. When they got there, nothing gone, but soon felt different energies, more powerful than the average human spirit energy.

When they looked, they found 5 girls, they were wearing something similar to that of a school uniform, except, they were different colors, one red, one blue, one green, one yellow, and one had both blue and red on hers. They seem to be talking but it looked more of an arguement. Soon the girl with red and blue walked off.

"Why do I get this weird feeling that she's not going home because it's late?" Yusuke asked as he noticed the other four girls slumped a bit. "Maybe they had an arguement?" "Come on lets introduce oursleves." Kurama said as he jumped down from the roof. "Hello Sailor Scouts." He said, gaining their attention, but only to have both sides with their jaw hanging down. "You-wha-huh-?" Was all they said before everything got explained.


	4. Confrontation

As I walked home, I changed back to my normal self again, I couldn't help but think when I changed or more technically, tranformed into Sailor Moon. I heard stories of her but I didn't think I was gonna be Sailor Moon.

"Tsukiko!" I stopped and looked up to see my neighbors son, Ren, I smile and waved. He's a college student, and way out of my league. "Hi Ren, what are you doing out this late?" I asked, holding my bag behind me. "Mom was worried something happened to you and asked me to run by your job." He said, scratching his neck nervously. I giggled. "I'm sorry, we were about to close early but more people came in and I had to work over time, since May, the bus girl, left for home already." I explained, or more technically, lied.

"Oh, well, would you mind if I walked home with you?" "No, I wouldn't mind at all." I said. As we were walking, Ren would try and start a conversation but ended up talking to himself. I laughed every once and a while when he said something funny.

"Kiko!! Would you like to come over for dinner?" I looked up to see Mrs. Kutahara. "No thank you Mrs. Kutahara, I had some dinner at the resturant." She nodded and Ren quickly said goodbye and scurried after his mother. I giggled again and started walking towards my house. I reached into my pocket, trying to find the key, but the only thing I felt was an empty pocket. I brought my bag up and opened it, I quickly felt around and my fingertips brushed over something cold. The key.

I picked the key up and brought it out, I slid the key into the keyhole and turned, the lock gave a small soft 'click' and I turned the knob. I sighed as the cold air brushed, and caressed my face. I set my bag down on the little stand next to the door, along with my key. I shut the door and quickly took my shoes off. I walked towards the kitchen but stopped when the doorbell rang. I sighed and continued walking towards the kitchen, once I stepped in there, the dorrbell rang again.

"Hold on a minute!" I yelled as I walked over to the fridge and opened it. The doorbell rang again, I sighed and grabbed a can of Cherry Coke and closed the fridge and walked over to the door. I opened and there stood 8 people, 4 of them I hated and the other 4 I just met. I glared at them and shut the door, but to have someone stick their foot in the way.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, poison dripping from every word. "Demon-Dominque, please lets talk about this." I heard Carrie say. "I have nothing to say to you traitors. I'm guessing these four here told you that I'm a cold heartless bitch and could careless about the world." I said as I open the door enough to look at them. I saw Fay, Shay, Kari, and Carrie wince. "Something along those lines." Yusuke said as he scratched the back of his neck.

I looked over at my so called 'team' and glared at them. "You four are the reason why I acted like that. You four along with everyone else at school betrayed me." I said, glaring at them. "Maybe we can talk about this inside?" Suichi said, standing inbetween me and my 'team'. I opened the door for them and stood to the side, letting them in. Once everyone was in, I shut the door and walked into the living room.

"Where are your parents?" Kuwabara asked. "I heard they were on a business trip, right Dominque?" Kari answered, looking at me with sorry eyes. "No, they're dead, have been for 13 years." I answered as I took a seat on my reading chair. They gasped, looked at them and glared. "Don't give me pity, I took care of myself that long and I don't need the pity. But the only thing I want to know is, why are you here." I asked, looking at the four new students.

"We wanted to ask you to reconsider joining the Sailor Scouts." Suichi replied. "You see, we were sent by our boss, Koenma, prince of the Spirit World and told us we need to join forces with the Sailor Scouts and defeat the destruction." Yusuke explained. "No. I won't join, I won't join with traitors. But I won't deny my destiny though, I will help to fight off the destruction but I won't join the Sailor Scouts." I said, opening my soda and taking a sip.

"Why do you keep calling them traitors?" Kuwabara asked. I gave the 'Sailor Scouts' a death glare. "Because they abandoned me when I needed them, along with everyone at the school. They betrayed me and went on telling lies about me, but when they came up with the name 'Demonica', they crossed the line. The only reason I got in fights was self-defence, I don't pick fights, why I dress differently is because I have a right to dress how I want, and if you bothered to notice, my grades are higher than yours but the teachers lower my grades because I don't listen to the lectures. Why? Because I'm ahead of everyone in the class, including you. And why I glare at everyone, because they are traitors." I explained.

"But-" "Don't. I'm not going to forgive you, if you want me to join, you're gonna have to earn my trust back, along with earning my forgiveness." I said, cutting Fay off. "And my name isn't Dominque, that's my middle name, if you want to know my real name, then look it up." I said, standing up. "Why can't you forgive and forget? We didn't know!! You can't.." "Can't blame you for not knowing? Ever heard of the word, search? Or the phrase, 'look it up'? The top four students, highest scores, highest grades, and children prodigies, don't even know that word and phrase? It looks like you guys aren't that smart." I said before walking out the living room and into the kitchen.

With The Gang and Sailor Scouts.

"You guys did that to her? No wonder why she called you guys traitors." Yusuke said as he looked at the Sailor Scouts. The girls just hung their heads and their shoulders slumped. "I have to agree with Yusuke." Kuwabara said. "Look, we get it ok? We..we just thought.." "Thought what? If I may ask." Kurama asked. "We just thought it was because her parents weren't around that she changed. But this, this is something we didn't expect." Shay said, tears glistened in her eyes. "In some way, she is right though. It is our faults that she hates us and everyone at school." Carrie said.

RING RING RING!

Everyone looked at Yusuke, who pulled his communication mirror. "Yeah, Koenma?" "Yusuke, there's another attack going on, you and the Scouts get over there!!" Koenma said, before cutting off the conversation. "You heard him, lets go." Yusuke quickly ran out the living room, yelling to Dominque that there was another attack. The others followed suit.

Tsukikos' POV

I followed everyone to the place where another attack was happening, even though I didn't want to fight along side with Fay, Shay, Carrie and Kari, but I had to suck up my pride and go. "Hold on." Suichi said as we arrived. "Why are we waiting? We should go in there and some.." "I think it is wise to let the Scouts transform." Suichi said, cutting off Yusuke. We just nodded and I waited, want to see see the others transform.

"Mercury Power!" Carrie shouted, holding up a blue colored pen.

"Mars Power!" Kari did the samething as Carrie but her pen was red.

"Jupiter Power!" Fay did the same but her pen was green.

"Venus Power!" Shay did the same but her pen was yellow.

Soon, their outfits changed, Carrie, Kari, Fay, and Shay's outfit was like mine but it was the color of their pens.

Everyone looked at me and I sighed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the brooch, "Moon Prisim Power!!" I yelled as I held my hand up, while holding my brooch. (I'm sorry if this part is gonna get confusing but go to and look for the first episode to figure what I'm explaining.)

I blinked a couple time before red ribbons appeared and wrapped around my body, soon turning into my uniform, minus the skirt.

I crossed my arms infront of my face, the red ribbons appeared again but soon turned into my gloves.

The red ribbons appeared around my legs, which turned into my boots.

I twirled and the skirt appeared. I tossed my head back and my tiara appeared, along with a choker and earrings.

I smiled and made a pose, my left hand on my forehead making the V sign, and my right hand behind my back.

I blushed a little as they stared at me. "That was....wow." Yusuke said as his jaw dropped. "Yeah....wow." Kuwabara said, joinging Yusuke in the jaw drop.

"Ummm...maybe we should continue our mission here." I said, walking past them and towards the place where the monster was at. Once I was in sight I saw the monster attacking a guy, "Hey Ugly!! How dare you attack this guy, he was probably on a date with a girl. Its rude to interup people." I said, standing there with my arms cross.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" It asked as it looked my way. (Again, I might make this sound confusing and if i do, look it up on youtube or something.)

"Glad you asked." I raised my right hand into the sky, I brought it down and brought my left arm up, and I pulled my arms away. My hand was in a fist and I had my right arm up, (Like flexing your biceps) while my left arm was away from my body, my hand was also clenched into a fist.

I brought my arms together, both hands forming the rock out signs, my left arm was infront of my chest, my left hand kinda over lapping my right shoulder. My right arm was under my left, my right hand was on my left side.

I pulled arms away, my right hand in a fist and was up again, (Flexing bicep) and my left hand was open, my left arm away from my body. I brought them back together, but this time, my right arm was crossed over my chest and my left arm under it, (Bend your arm to where the forearm is kinda across your stomach along with the elbow...I don't know if this'll help you.) both my hands were forming the rock out sign.

I slowly swung my left to where it was behind me, and my right arm was straight out, I was bent forward a little but I straightened up when I slowly swung my left arm back again, when my arm was straight out on my side, I brought my right arm towards me. As I continued to bring my left arm around, I moved my right arm away, to where it was bent and straight out, (Flexing your bicep, but to where the upper arm is straight out, up until it is at the elbow.) once my left arm was in front my chest, (Same position in the last paragraph but on the upper torso though.) I brought my right arm down to where the elbow bends and pointed to the monster.

As I did the motions, (Which was hard and confusing to explain), I said, "I'm Sailor Moon, I stand for Love, I stand for Justice, and I'm here to teach you some manners. And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"And we're the Sailor Scouts, we're here to teach you some manners as well." I heard behind me. I slightly sweat dropped but pushed it aside.

"And we're the Spirit Detectives. And we're gonna help the ladies kick your ass." I heard Yusuke say. I turned my head slightly and looked at them from the corner of my eyes to see that they were holding their weapons.

"Well, well, well, its nice to see you again Sailor Moon." I looked up to see that guy from before. "Nice to see you too, although, you never told me your name." I said, getting ready to fight. "The name is Furoyami, and if you don't mind waiting a while, Detsu! Grab that boys' Soul Gem!!" The monster obeyed its master and thrusted its claws into the boys' chest, it removed its claws and held a weird jewel. It was shaped like a diamond but it was a weird purple color.


	5. Battle Bruises

We stared in horror as the monster ripped out the Soul Gem, the boy fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Y-you Monster!" I heard Carrie yelled.

"Surpreme! Thunder! Crash!" Fay yelled as she threw a ball of lighting and thunder at the monster. Once the attack hit, I ran towards the falling Soul Gem, but I knew I couldn't make it. With a last, and pathetic attempt I may add, jumped towards it. Once I thought I was about to reach it, a nice and PAINFUL! kick to my side sent me flying to a metal bench. Yeah, OW!

"Sailor Moon!" I groaned and tried to sit up, but something kept me down. "Sailor Moon? Where have I heard that name before?" I heard Furoyami say. I looked up at him and glared. "Get Away From Her!" Furoyami jumped away from the on coming attack. "Sailor Moon are you ok?" I looked up to see Kuwabara kneeling next to me. "Yeah, except for the fact that I'll have one nasty bruise tomorrow." I said, struggling to sit up.

"Maybe you should rest for a bit, let us try and get back that...thingy!" He said before running off towards the monster. "Wait! Ugh! Why do i feel like the least important person here?" I said to myself. I stood, painful action but oh well, and walked/jogged towards the fight. I stopped atleast 4ft away from the actual battle and brought my hand up to my forehead.

"Get Out Of The Way!" Everyone looked, and can you guess what happened? Well (Happy Cheery Voice), they stood there like idiots (Bored and Emotionless Voice). "Moon Tiara Magic!" I said, tossing my tiara at the monster. But the monster deflected it back towards me, I yelped and ducked.

"What the?" Was all I could say before something hit me in the back of the head and blackout.

Couple Hours Later

"Hey." What is that? "Tsukiko." Who is that? "I think she's coming to." What? "Tsukiko, wake up." Why? It's peaceful here. "WAKE UP!" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and shot up! I hate loud noises that pop up outta no where!

"Told ya' that would do the trick!" I glared at Kari, only she would know that! "What happened?" I asked, as my breathing was going back to normal. "You black out for that guy hitting you." I groaned and slapped my forehead. I sighed and swung my legs off the bed. "Hey! Just what do you think you are doing?" I ignored...whoever it was and looked up. I searched for the door and quickly found it. It was behind...whoever it was. I took one step and my legs almost turned to jelly. Almost.

I quickly caught my balance and started walking very slowly and carefully.

"Tsukiko, you lay back down." I ignored Kari as I reached the person who was standing infront of the door. "Excuse me." I asked as I stared into his eyes. "You should listen to your friends Onna." He glared at me slightly as I sighed again and felt my legs buckle, soon I fell towards him.

He caught me with ease before glaring at me, and I glared right back. "Look, I have to get home and rest, so if you don't mind, move." I shoved him as I hard I could, though that hardly did anything as he stumbled out of the way before I swung the door open and hearing a nice smack. I smirked to myself as I made my way down the hall, but that didn't last long before I was pinned against the wall.

I looked up at guy that was blocking my way earlier and couldn't help but smirk. "Look buddy, I know your hot and all but that doesn't mean you can try and make a move on me. I liked to be wined and dined before we get intimate." I watched as his face turn to a pink hue before he disappeared.

I chuckled to myself before continuing down the hall.

"Dom! Are you sure you-" "I rather be at home than here."

With that, I left and walked home, thinking of ways to improve myself.

Not before...


End file.
